


His (Rather Intense) Words

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Homophobia Warning, Human AU, Jock Roman, Lamp - Freeform, Language, M/M, Multi, Punk Logan, Soulmate AU, goth virgil, nerd patton, words on skin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: A sudden outburst in a college class helps 4 soulmates find each other.





	His (Rather Intense) Words

Patton absentmindedly doodled on the edge of his notes, still listening to the professor lecturing on about human sexuality. Patton had already read his text book and taken notes, he was only there because.. Well Patton wouldn’t dream of missing a lecture. He never had before and he wasn’t going to start now. He picked up his pencil and smiled, looking down at the back of his left hand. One of his soulmate’s words were written there, and he smiled whenever he looked at it. He loved the idea that everyone had a soulmate, just waiting for them to find each other. It was such an adorable concept. Some people were luckier than others, he had heard that some people even had two soulmates! And if those were people were lucky, he the luckiest of all! Patton had three separate soul phrases. That meant he had three soulmates!

He had researched the phenomena, finding a forum online where people talked about what it was like having multiple soulmates. They talked about how they all had different soul phrases and how they had met at different times and how special it all was. He had seen some people who’s two soulmates were also each other’s soulmates, that was what Patton hoped for. It was a slimmer chance, statistically, in his mind seeing as he was hoping that not only did his three soul mates also each had three soulmates, but that they were all each other’s as well as his. But the time would come when it was meant to. That was what mattered.

Patton suddenly snapped back to attention when he realized his professor had stopped speaking. It seemed like class was about done and he had asked if anyone else had any closing thoughts. There was silence for a moment before a student who generally had a lot to say raised his hand. Patton heard a groan from all around the room as the professor gestured to the student.

“I mean… I just feel like this whole topic is a waste of time. There are only two genders and the only correct sexuality is straight. It’s just biology.”

There were audible gasps around the room but all eyes snapped to one side of the room when a student who had never spoken in class before was immediately on his feet. Everyone stared at him, his chair screeching loudly against the floor as he stood. He slammed his hands down on the desk and opened his mouth, his eyes burning with rage.

“ **NOTHING IS BINARY AND EVERYTHING IS GAY YOU IGNORANT BITCH! OPEN A DAMN BOOK BEFORE YOU OPEN YOUR IMBECILIC MOUTH, YOU STEAMING PILE OF FECULENT SEWAGE**!” he snarled.

More gasps, but also a handful of nervous clapping broke out around the room. The professor simply cleared their throat.

“…Thank you, Logan. Uh.. Let’s.. Continue this discussion next week. Class dismissed.”

Nearly everyone hurriedly vacated the room, the student who inspired the rage hiding amongst the departing masses. Patton was frozen in his seat, staring at his angry (and exceptionally correct) classmate. He watched him for a moment, still standing in the same spot he had been, his hands pressed to the desk. He was… Rather attractive honestly. He had the front few inches of his hair dyed navy blue, as well as multiple ear and lip piercings. His gray tank top showed that he had multiple tattoos and he wore a tie loosely around his neck. Patton slowly scooped up all of his belongings and dumped them into his bag to sort later. He had to go talk to Logan.

—

Logan watched as they all filed out of the room, his outburst eliciting respect and fear from many of his classmates. He stood his ground, watching to be sure no one was going to come up and try and start anything. He half expected that offensive little troglodyte to start throwing punches, but that didn’t happen. Instead, three other students from the room approached him from different areas.

The first, coming up on his left, was a huge sporty type. He had more muscles in more places than Logan had places. He was in a thin white tank top and a red letterman’s jacket and was approaching with a confident smirk on his face. It was undeniable that he was ridiculously attractive. 

The second was a small nerdy type, wearing a thick sweater over a polo with khaki pants. He had huge black glasses, much like Logan’s own, but they had a strip of tape holding them together in the center. He had a huge, adorable, toothy grin on his face as he approached. 

The final was a tall goth kid Logan had shared greeting nods with in the past. He sat on the far side of the room, always silent, always in all black. He wore a leather jacket over a black hoodie, black ripped jeans like Logan’s own, and a huge black choker on his neck. He also wore heavy black makeup. His expression was blank.

Logan wasn’t sure what they wanted with him, but if push came to shove he could probably take the nerd and goth, it was only the jock he was really worried about. While he considered his options they finished their journey and all stood in front of him. The jock eyed the three of them, an amount of realization lighting up in his eyes. He slowly opened his mouth.

“ _Well that sure was enlightening_.” He said with a smirk. Suddenly all three of them were staring at him. Logan considered the sentence written on his inner arm, realizing what the football player had just said. The small nerdy one began to bounce in excitement.

“ _Aww! You too?!_ ” He smiled wide, looking at the ripped man before him. They all slowly turned to the goth, wondering what he had to say. He let out a very low chuckle and spoke.

“ _This certainly wasn’t what I expected_.” He added in his deep tone.

“It’s so great to meet you all! I’m Patton!” The small nerdy one spoke up with a smile.

“And I’m Roman. It’s a pleasure.” The muscular one spoke.

“Virgil.” The goth added.

Logan looked them all over for a moment. Realizing the three phrases he had written on his body that had just been spoken. Patton hurriedly leaned forward and pushed up his sleeve, showing Logan what was written there on his forearm. Roman chuckled and threw off his jacket and practically ripped off his tank top, showing the words written across one of his massive pecs. The three turned to Virgil who pulled his hood down, unclasped his choker, and turned to the side the show them all the left side of his neck.

Written in all three spots were the same two sentences, in bold lettering, in all caps.

“ ** _NOTHING IS BINARY AND EVERYTHING IS GAY YOU IGNORANT BITCH! OPEN A DAMN BOOK BEFORE YOU OPEN YOUR IMBECILIC MOUTH, YOU STEAMING PILE OF FECULENT SEWAGE!_** ”

Logan’s face turned bright red and the other three just laughed.

\-----

Teeny Second Part

 

Patton, Logan, Virgil, and Roman were all excited to have found each other, there was no doubt about that. There were, however, some small hiccups. First and foremost, their friend groups had absolutely nothing to do with each other. Roman played on their college’s football team, as their star quarterback no less. Nearly all his friends were all athletes. Patton’s, in contrast, were mathletes. He was in several extracurricular clubs, like chess club and the math team. So most of the people he knew were also involved. Logan and Virgil didn’t really do anything school related outside of literally going to class, their friends were mostly people they bumped into at the places they spent their free time. Strange places that Roman and Patton didn’t really understand, like under bridges and in alleyways.

But regardless, none of their friends had a problem with their friend suddenly having 3 boyfriends. Even though no one else seemed to understand how they worked together, they just accepted that they did. They also quickly worked on melding their schedules together as best they could. Virgil and Patton had a break at the same time and made sure to eat lunch together. Logan and Roman lived near each other, and Roman would give Logan rides to school in the morning. Virgil and Logan got done around the same time and would hang out in the coffee shop until the other two got out of class.

They did get some strange looks. Most people didn’t question seeing Logan and Virgil together, the punk and the goth didn’t make the strangest of friends or lovers. But either of them with either of the others, or seeing them all together did bring on some stares. Especially since both Patton and Roman were big on holding hands. Seeing little geeky Patton excitedly tugging the tall goth behind him or hugely muscular jock Roman happily holding hands with and walking next to punk Logan, with his rather angry resting face, just seemed to draw attention.   
  
But they really did work well together. They didn’t even fully get it themselves, but they complimented each other in a way they had no idea would ever be so perfect.

Roman and Patton had different games and competitions that the others would always make sure they went to. Luckily Roman’s football games were fairly crowded, but Patton’s math competitions didn’t have quite enough spectators to hide the three very out-of-place men in the crowd. If there ever happened to be a football game and a competition at the same time, Logan and Virgil would flip a coin to see who would go to which.    

They found themselves in a lot of interesting situations, but if you asked Logan, Virgil, and Roman, the absolute best one was the first time they all had their class together after they had initially found one another. The class after Logan’s outburst that had brought them together, when they solved the mystery of what type of person could possibly lead to the words they had seen on themselves for their entire lives. That class was one they’d never forget.

Logan arrived to class, finding that Patton was already there and was sitting in the aisle seat of Logan’s usual row in their stadium style classroom. He smiled to himself and took the seat next to Patton. Roman was there next, taking the next seat in on the other side of Logan. Virgil arrived just as class was about to start, taking the final seat, between Roman and the wall.

Their professor did their best to just ignore what had happened last class and move on with the lesson, which Patton found relieving. He didn’t want Logan to get in trouble, even if he was right and that other kid wasn’t. He would still rather nothing happen. Class just moved along as normal, ending with no need for any further outbursts. It wasn’t until class had ended that anything out of the ordinary began. The three taller of them were waiting on little Patton to load up his massive backpack. Logan and Virgil didn’t bring anything to class and Roman just carried a notebook, so they just chuckled to themselves and gave him a moment to pack up.

The “offensive little troglodyte,” as Logan would call him, from last class decided to approach Logan once the room began to clear. He also had two friends with him. He stepped up to Patton and scowled.

“Move out of the way, pipsqueak. I’ve got a bone to pick with this angry homo behind you.” He snarled.

“Oh please, can we just skip to the physical altercation? I’d prefer that to entering a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent.” Logan smirked as he stood. He could hear a vague chuckle from Virgil, realizing the two behind him had stood as well.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?! Get over here so we ca-”

“No!” Patton suddenly yelled and stood, blocking the other three behind him. “You leave Logan alone! He was right anyway! You were the one being a jerk! Now… Leave us all alone or you are going to have go through me!” Patton yelled, his voice shaking and his hands trembling as they were pressed to his hips in defiance.

The bully and his two friends were going to scoff at his tiny outburst when they looked past him at Logan, a death glare in his eyes and his fists clenched tight at his sides. Only then did they notice Roman and Virgil behind the two of them. Roman was standing straight on, every massive muscle in his body flexed, his chin up with a confident expression on his face as he playfully made a show of cracking his knuckles. Virgil was a little hunched forward, his eyes burning with rage. The gaunt emo was intimidating enough but they definitely noticed the glint of something shiny and sharp in his one of his hands. The message in all three pairs eyes was very clear.

> _“Don’t even think about touching him.”_

The bullies looked back down at Patton, his adorable faced screwed up in anger, and the three of them just ran off. Patton was shaking and his breath was ragged, Logan pulling him back against him and giving him a gentle hug. He glanced over his shoulder at Virgil and Roman, both smiling and three of them knew exactly what had happened. Patton didn’t need to think about that though.

“Patton, that was incredible! You scared them right off!” Logan said, hugging Patton’s back against his own chest.

“That was amazing, Pat! You protected all of us! They will know better than to mess with you, that’s for sure!” Roman added, reaching around Logan to give Patton a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

“How about we get ice cream? Extra scoop for our hero.” Virgil added just loud enough for them to hear.

Patton spun around, his eyes lit up with excitement and joy.

“With sprinkles?!” He asked, excitedly.

“Heroes get all the sprinkles they want, Pat. Let’s go.” Roman smiled and the four of them left their class together, happily.


End file.
